talkthattalkrihannafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk That Talk (Album)
Talk That Talk is the sixth studio album released by Rihanna on November 18, 2011. The album was recorded from February to November 2011. The album contains genres of R&B, Dance-Pop, Pop, Hip-Hop, Electro House and Dubstep. Talk That Talk is the shortest album Rihanna has ever recorded. Background and Development Originally, Rihanna's previous album, Loud, was ''going to be re-released and issued with new songs. Instead, she declared that '''Loud ''is a body of it's own work,' and decided to work on a new album. In August 2011, she stated that she was nearly finished with the album. On September 15, 2011, Rihanna confirmed that recording sessions were going underway. She wanted to to fill her fans on details but instead she de cided to 'zip lips' and would not give anymore details about the album's development. However a fan asked her when the album would be released, she the replied, "THIS FALL!!!!!" Title and Artwork Rihanna created a facebook campaign entitled, "Rihanna: UNLOCKED," where her fans have to complete missions to find out more information about the new album. On October 4, 2011 fans unlocked Mission: 5 which unveiled the name of the album. Talk That Talk, the title, was announced on her official facebook page. Mission: 6 unveiled two artworks of the album. One where Rihanna seductively stares at the camera, licking her red lips and putting her hand on her head with the title of the album stamped on her arm. The other one shows a black and white picture of Rihanna french-inhaling smoke, with the title displayed at the bottom. Composition Songs Talk That Talk has musical genres of R&B, dancehall, dance-pop, pop, hip hop, electro house and dubstep. Standard Edition The opening track, "''You Da One" is a midtempo song with carribean flavor, featuring reggae and also incorporates dubstep. "Where Have You Been" has elements of trance and sounds similar to the lead single, "We Found Love," which is an electro-house and dance-pop song. The title track, "Talk That Talk" which features rapper Jay-Z is a hip-hop and R&B song. "Cockiness (Love It)" has dancehall and hip hop influnces. "Birthday Cake," the shortest track on the album, is an interlude. It has an electric distorted beat. "We All Want Love" is an indie rock song with drum beats. "Drunk On Love" features elements of trance and clattering synths. "Roc Me Out" is a song that sounds highly similar to Rihanna's single 'Rude Boy,' from her album Rated R (2009). "Watch n' Learn" has a playful hip-hop melody with grinding synths. "Farewell," the final track of the standard edition, is a ballad. Deluxe Edition "Red Lipstick," which is a bonus track from the deluxe edition, is a dubstep song. The second bonus track, "Do Ya Thang" is an R&B song. The final bonus track from the album is "Fool In Love" which is a midtempo ballad with acoustic guitars. Singles We Found Love "We Found Love''," featuring Calvin Harris, is the lead single from the album. It was released on September 22, 2011. It became Rihanna's eleventh number one single. 'We Found Love' replaced Rihanna's smash-hit' '''Umbrella,' and became her most successive single to date. MTV chose 'We Found Love' as the third best single of 2011. It has topped twenty countries including Ireland, New Zealand, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. It also peaked in top ten of charts in twenty-nine different countries. A music video for the single was filmed in Northern Ireland and it was directed by Melina Matsoukas. The video depicts Rihanna as a drug abusing thrill seeker in a relationship that quickly goes downwards into addiction and violence. You Da One "You Da One" is the second single from the album, released November 11, 2011. It was moderately successful in the US and also internationally. The accompanying video for the song was again directed by Melina Matsoukas and was mostly shot in black and white. The music video is partly a photoshoot and a lyric video as the lyrics appear on the screen and Rihanna's body while performing in front of the camera. Talk That Talk "Talk That Talk," featuring rapper Jay-Z was the third single released on January 17, 2012. However, the song was not released intenationally. On December 29, 2011, she originally asked her twitter fans what her next single should be but made the decision four hours later. The song is officially Rihanna's third collaboration with Jay-Z, first with 'Umbrella' and second 'Run This Town,' also featuring Kanye West. Birthday Cake (Remix) "Birthday Cake" was released as a full version featuring Chris Brown on Febuary 20, 2012 to coincide Rihanna's 24th Birthday. It impacted urban radios on March 6, 2012. Where Have You Been "Where Have You Been" is confirmed to be the fifth overall single of Talk That Talk. Supposedly the single will be released on May 8, 2012. Track Listing Talk That Talk contains a total of eleven songs in the standard edition and three bonus songs in the deluxe addition, making the total of fourteen. Standard Edition #"You Da One" - 3:19 #"Where Have You Been" - 4:02 #"We Found Love" (featuring Calvin Harris) - 3:35 #"Talk That Talk" (featuring Jay-Z) - 3:29 #"Cockiness (Love It)" - 2:58 #"Birthday Cake" - 1:18 #"We All Want Love" - 3:57 #"Drunk On Love" - 3:32 #"Roc Me Out" - 3:29 #"Watch n' Learn" - 3:31 #"Farewell" - 4:16 Deluxe (Bonus) #"Red Lipstick" - 3:37 #"Do Ya Thang" - 3:43 #"Fool In Love" - 4:14 Category:Album